


Maybe I Could Dive in Headfirst

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Pillars of Colonial Homes [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam Dunbar, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Good Theo Raeken, Insecure Liam, Jealous Liam, M/M, Minor Danny Mahealani/Theo Raeken, Past Corey Bryant/Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Liam is nervous about the physical side of his new relationship with Theo.Enter Mason to the rescue.  Who just messes things up.  But that seems to be the only way they ever move forward.Inspired by and titled for Sir Sly's song, Headfirst, even though it kinda has nothing to do with it.





	Maybe I Could Dive in Headfirst

**Author's Note:**

> "And now I'm wondering  
> If being alone, if being afraid of being alone  
> Makes it worth it to jump again  
> Will I just go numb again?  
> And do something dumb again?"  
> -Headfirst, by Sir Sly

"Do you think I'll be good at having sex with a guy?"

Mason choked on his water, flailed as he tried to cough it out of his windpipe, and then started wheezing uncontrollably. His best friend grabbed the uncapped bottle from his hands and slapped him on the back a couple times.

"Sorry, dude." Liam frowned sheepishly, capping the water and sitting back and monitoring his friend's breathing to make sure he hadn't done him any real harm.  "Probably should've waited til you were done taking a sip."

The two boys were sitting in recliners at the Geyers' house, marathoning Community, waiting for Corey and Theo to return with dinner.

It had been a week since the showdown with the Anuk-ite.

Their morning was spent saying goodbye to all the out-of-towners, and Lydia, who was going spend the weekend with Stiles. Apparently they had a lot to talk about in their relationship, because Lydia was finally leaving Beacon Hills for school.

Scott and Malia were taking much needed time to themselves, while Melissa, Chris and the police department slowly began to piece the town back together.

Theo and the three pack members who planned to stay in Beacon Hills (at least until they graduated) were put to the task of 'keeping an eye on things,' as Scott put it, but realistically, nothing was going to happen in Beacon Hills for a while. The hunters had moved on. They were probably starting to rebuild an army, but the Beacon Hills residents earned at least a couple weeks of peace.

"What the fuck, Liam?"  Mason squeaked before clearing his throat a couple times.

"I'm serious, Mason!"  Liam groaned.  He leaned forward in his chair then slid off of it to lie down on the rug in front of the TV, spread out like he was going to try and make a snow angel.  He threw an arm over his eyes and sighed.  "What if I suck at it?"

"Well, first of all..." Mason patronized, "I'm pretty sure you're gonna wanna suck at it.  Hard."

"Mason!"  Liam used the arm shielding his face to grab the water bottle from where it had fallen a couple inches away and throw it at Mason's chair.

"Secondly," Mason plowed on, ducking the projectile aimed at his head, "You guys haven't done anything?  At all?"

"No."  Liam glared at Mason.  "It's not exactly familiar territory for me!  I'm a little intimidated by the change in MO if you know what I mean.  Why are you surprised at that?"

"I'm not!"  Mason's hands flew up in defense, before Liam growled, and Mason remembered he was talking to a werewolf.  "Okay, I am!"

"Why?"  Liam pouted.  "Are you calling me a slut?"

"Jesus, you're dramatic today."  Mason rolled his eyes.  "Its not you.  I just figured that Theo would've made a move as soon as he got over his pity party about his sordid past and agreed to be your boyfriend.  I mean, Theo's kind of a sex-first, feelings-later kind of guy."

"What is that supposed to mean?"  Liam sat up and stared at his best friend in confusion.

"Well Corey said that was how it started with Danny or before that when he and Corey..." Mason trailed off as he noticed Liam's eyes start to glow.  "Holy shit, you didn't know.  I'm dead.  Theo is going to kill me."  Liam growled at the sound of his boyfriend's name and stood up slowly, fangs descended.  "If you don't kill me.  Shitshitshit, Liam, I'm so sorry, I thought you knew."

"Knew.  What.  Mason."  Liam growled each word, closing his eyes and trying to calm down.

"Liam, c'mon."  Mason pled.  "Just let it go, it's totally not a big deal.  You didn't even like that Theo!"

Liam's eyes opened, still bright and glowing.

"Let's just relax," Mason reasoned, "'cause if you hurt me, I don't heal fast, and I'm pretty sure you'll be realllllly upset once you calm down."  He held his hands up in surrender.

"What didn't I know?"  Liam roared, taking a step toward Mason.

Liam was suddenly pushed back against the wall adjacent to the TV.

"Calm the fuck down, Liam."  Theo growled menacingly through his fangs at the young werewolf, earning claws in his shoulders as Liam tried to escape.  "If you have a problem, it's with me."

Liam bucked against his boyfriend's hold, struggling until he tackled him to the ground, claws still lodged in his the chimera's muscles.  Theo groaned in pain and unshifted.

"You wanna hurt someone, bub?"  Theo relaxed and pulled a hand up to carefully caress Liam's wolfed-out face, staring straight in his eyes.  "Go ahead.  I'm right here."

Theo felt the face beneath his hand soften back to human, and the claws in his upper arms retreated from their temporary home underneath his skin.  He looked into the scared, shocked face of the boy who his world revolved around and sighed in relief.

"Shit."  Mason exhaled.

Theo panted in exhaustion, still underneath Liam.  He looked up to where Corey was standing beside a panicked-looking Mason.

"I can't believe you told Mason."  He rolled his eyes.

"We tell each other everything."  Corey mumbled, embarrassed.

Liam stared at his closest friend and gulped.  He got up from where he was straddling Theo's legs, and walked slowly toward the couple.

"I am so so so-"

"Liam,"  Mason stood up and hugged the werewolf,  "It's okay.  You wouldn't have hurt me.  Trust me."

"I don't think I would have, you're right."  Liam pouted, hugging hum back tightly.  "Yeah, I would've stopped, but you can't be sure. What if I didn't?  I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, bro."  Mason pulled away and nodded.  "We should probably go, and let you work this out, though. Unless you want help cleaning your boyfriend's blood off the rug."

"Fuck you, and get out, Mason."  Theo groaned from the ground, causing everyone to turn and look at where he lay, pathetically, still bleeding, strewn across the rug.

"Thanks for saving my life, dude."  Mason called over his shoulder as he and Corey grabbed one of the pizzas the boys had brought home.

"Anytime, big mouth."  Theo yelled from the floor.

The couple nodded at Liam then excused themselves.

As soon as the door shut, Theo sat up gingerly.  He looked up to where his boyfriend was still pouting slightly, looking away in frustration.

"Hey."

"Hey."  Liam whispered back.  He looked Theo in the eye.  "Wanna help me clean your blood out of the carpet?"

 

****

 

Theo wrapped a towel around his waist as he exited Liam's bathroom, still damp from showering the dried blood off his fully healed body.

Liam sat on his bed, a half eaten pizza in its box beside him, and the crust of a piece of pizza hanging from his mouth.  He was scrolling through his phone and furiously typing every few seconds.  He bit off the portion of crust in his mouth and threw the other half back in the box.

Theo smiled despite the silent tension they'd been wading through since Corey and Mason left.  He pulled on some gym shorts from Liam's dresser out of habit, and walked back into the bathroom to hang his towel.

"How didn't I know you had a thing with Danny fucking Mahealani?"  Liam muttered from his room.

"Honestly?"  Theo started cautiously.  "I thought you did?"

"Apparently I'm the only one who didn't, according to the pack grext."  Liam mumbled.

"The pack what now?"  Theo laughed before shoving a piece of pizza halfway in his mouth.

Cleaning blood out of a rug, while still trying to heal was actually ridiculously exhausting, but Theo would do anything for Liam.  He was slowly coming to accept that.

"We have a group text between Scott, Lydia, Stiles and myself.  So it's not really a full pack grext, but they definitely all knew."  Liam pouted.

"Liam, it's not like it was a relationship, really."  Theo raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.  "He just let me crash at his apartment.  But with benefits."  Tgeo shrugged before finishing off most of his piece of pizza and throwing the crust in the box.

"Oh that's nice."  Liam rolled his eyes.  "We saw each other all the time back then.  How didn't I know?"

"Because you were obsessed with Hayden!"  Theo growled.  "It didnt even last more than a few weeks.  Stiles freaked out and he and Scott called Danny to tell him I wasn't safe.  That I wasn't a regular werewolf.  Plus, it was none of your business!  You hated me."

"For good reason!"  Liam stood and got in the chimera's face.

"I'm not denying that!"  Theo yelled back.

He felt his eyes start to water at the thought of Liam remembering how much Theo didn't deserve him, so he turned away and went to dig through his gym bag for a shirt.  It was quiet behind him, but he couldn't  bare to see what face Liam must be making at him.

"They didn't know about Corey."  Liam spoke finally, carefully.

"No one did."  Theo sighed.  He pulled a shirt over his head and cleared his throat. "Neither of us is really proud of it.  It was a fucked up situation.  I understand why he told Mason, though, if they were sharing first time stories."  He turned around in time to see Liam's eyes fly wide open in shock as he sat back down on the bed.

"Seriously?"  Liam balked.  "You took Corey's virginity?  How the fuck did Mason not tell me about this sooner?"

"Only literally.  That kid was not that innocent when I got there."  Theo defended.  "And maybe he didn't say anything because you've always had two settings when it comes to me.  Disgusted or possessive.  Might make people avoid the topic of 'Theo's First Time' around you."

"Hold on.  He was yours too?"  Liam suddenly had a hurt look on his face.  "Were you like... in love?"

"No!"  Theo approached Liam instinctively, but stopped right before reaching out him and sat down beside him instead.  "It definitely wasn't love.  It was grief.  And anger.  A lot of it was an outlet for his grief.  He blamed me for what happened to Lucas, and Josh, and more importantly, to him.  And I felt something for him, which infuriated me.  So I was using him because I was frustrated that he was the first person I'd actually really felt attracted to.  I didn't even know that sexual acts were anything other than a bargaining chips or tools of manipulation against what I considered to be weaker people."

Theo's breath hitched, realizing this was his first time saying any of this out loud.  It was possibly the only time he'd ever spoken truthfully about how emotionally fucked up he was.

Almost as if he could sense that, Liam took Theo's hand and threaded their fingers together.

"I was a fucked up guy."  Theo shook his head.  "And Corey made some fucked up decisions."  He looked up and pointedly made eye contact with Liam.  "But it was over before we knew it, and I was gone, and Corey was free of that poisonous relationship and we've talked about it, and we're fine."  Theo looked down at their intertwined hands and chuckled lightly.  "He actually apologized to me first, when he still hated me, but I was helping-ish with the ghost rider stuff.  I told him he was an idiot who needed to get a backbone and tell me to go to hell again."

"God, you're a dick."  Liam muttered, laughing lightly as well.

"Yeah, well."  Theo shrugged with a sad smile as he tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hand.

"I'm sorry I overreacted."  Liam sighed.

"Yeah, I think Mason is done trying to give you advice about our nonexistent sex life."  Theo grimaced.

"How'd you know?"  Liam blushed and looked away..

"Dude, how else could that have possibly come up?"  Theo bumped shoulders with the suddenly very shy boy next to him and tried to get him to look up at him.  "Do you want to talk about what we actually should have just talked about in the first place?"

"What, having sex?"

"No."  Theo spoke slowly, patiently.  "The reason why you're obsessing over having sex, despite it literally never being a possibility, with how busy and tired we've been in the past week."  Theo nudged him in the ribs again, playfully.  "Liam, we fell asleep like less than a minute into making out last night.  You literally drooled on me."

Liam looked up, searching for something in Theo's eyes.  He leaned in and kissed Theo, softer and more languid than any of their kisses had ever been.  Theo immediately brought his hand up to the werewolf's jaw, pulling his mouth impossibly closer, as Liam licked into his with intent.

Theo pulled away, panting.

"Do you want me?"  Liam whispered, searching his eyes once more, for the answer to a question he was pretty sure Theo already proved in that kiss.

Theo pressed their foreheads together with a grin.

"Every minute of every fucking day, bub."  Theo laughed.  "Don't ever doubt that."

"Alright."  Liam smiled back, leaning in for another quick kiss before turning back to grab another pizza slice.  "I'll stop worrying about how much I'm probably gonna suck at it then."

He shoved a huge bite in his mouth, as if to put an end to the entire emotional, stressful debacle of an evening.

Theo raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can totally give you something to suck at."  Theo leered at him.

Liam's jaw dropped, bits of pizza still in his mouth.

"No wonder you and Mason get along so well."  Liam shook his head and picked up the pizza box, making his way to the stairs.  "Just for that, you get no more pizza."

"Liam, no!  C'mon, I only had one piece!"  Theo chased him out the bedroom door.


End file.
